


Sidekick?

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Carly Rae Jepsen is a queen and I don’t accept criticism, Jeremy is a mess, M/M, also on Wattpad, i finished be less single and had to write this, jake is a sweet boy who deserves all the love, who am I kidding they’re both messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something in the air is giving me bad ideasSomething in the air is giving me dangerous thoughts, likeWhy don't you stay at mine tonight?Why don't you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?Just some Dillinjer fluff cause I felt like it 🥰





	Sidekick?

"Thanks for tonight." Jeremy shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, shuffling his feet before looking up at his boyfriend. 

"Thanks for agreeing to come out and watch a movie with me. I was lonely in my apartment and I wouldn't have had anything better to do." Jake responded, shivering slightly. Even with his jacket, he's freezing. Makes sense, considering it's the middle of December.

"Well, I wasn't gonna stay at Michael's. He invited Rich over and I wasn't going to stay and pretend like I didn't hear them above the game soundtrack." Jeremy wrinkled his nose while speaking, and it took every fiber of Jake's being not to melt into a puddle.

He laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Jeremy's waist as they walked towards the parking lot. Jeremy was a red-faced mess; whether it was because of the cold or Jake was unknown.

Right before Jeremy could open the door to his car, Jake lightly grabbed onto his arm.

"Gotta give you a goodbye kiss, jere." He watched as Jeremy's face flushed red again, and tried to hold back a delighted smile. He likes when Jeremy blushes, okay?

"R-Right. Forgot about that. It's a classic thing to do, right? And I forgot. Dammit. I'm a mess." Jeremy focused his gaze to the asphalt, finding the wet, snowy slush more interesting than Jake.

"Hey. Look at me. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you, to be honest. There's no protocol you need to follow, silly. You're a mess, but you're MY mess and I love you for that." Jake lifted Jeremy's chin, before pressing a quick kiss to his nose. Jeremy only blushed harder, turning his head slightly. The action caused his hair to inch out from the beanie he was wearing, falling across his eyes. Now it was Jake's turn to blush.

Jeremy was just so fucking pretty, and it's hard to believe he'd settle with someone like Jake. He doesn't know how he got this lucky, or how Jeremy even agreed to go on that first date.

"Hey. Uh." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Why is it so hard to ask this? He's Jake Dillinger. He's been able to flirt and seduce girls and boys alike in seconds; why is asking this hard?

"_It's because this is one of the first relationships you’re taking seriously and you’re nervous over what he says.” _His inner voice chided, and Jake reprimanded his thoughts. They aren't helping.

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight? It's a further distance for you to get home, and I don't want you to drive home and get in like, an accident or something. Ugh this is super hard to say, honestly, but do you wanna be my sidekick for tonight?" Jeremy's eyes widened; if Jake wasn't as nervous as he was, he'd laugh at how cartoonish Jeremy's eyes looked.

_He's gonna say no he’s gonna say no he’s gonna say no, why the fuck did I word it like that why why why-_

"I...uh. Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. If it's not an issue. Or if I'm not a burden to you or anything." Jeremy stammered out his answer, wringing his hands together. Jake smiles wider than he thought possible, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and swinging him around once before setting him on his feet.

"Come on, then. We can get your car in the morning." He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Jeremy's mouth, before pulling him towards his car nearby.

Jeremy stumbled after him, trying to avoid the stubborn patches of snow that had refused to melt during the day. He's smiling so hard his face hurts. He honestly can't believe he's at this point in life- he's got the best boyfriend ever, and he can't put into words how much he loves him.

* * *

They're out of breath as Jake tries to push his key into the apartment lock, breathing heavily after having a race up the stairs. All nervousness is gone- Jeremy's laughing and it's the prettiest thing Jake's ever heard. Jeremy's also clinging to his arm, and Jake just wants this door unlocked already.

Finally, with a click, the door swings open and they stumble in. Coats are immediately discarded as Jeremy books it towards the kitchen, sliding across the floor in his socks. Jake chases after him, leaving the door open and the keys still in the lock. Sure, Brendon Urie would be more than upset with them for not closing the goddamn door, but that's not anything to worry about.

Jake doesn't have time to realize that he's going to either knock Jeremy to the ground, or hit the barstool tucked under the counter. Jeremy it is, then.

The shorter boy ends up on the cold kitchen floor, breath knocked out of him while Jake quickly attempts to push himself off the floor.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you okay?" He frantically tried to examine Jeremy, who only started to laugh.

"I'm fine, you doofus. I s-swear, you're a puppy sometimes. Limbs going everywhere and tripping over your own feet." Jake blushed slightly, before leaning down and kissing Jeremy properly, cutting off his rambling. Jeremy responded instantly, smiling into the kiss. This was the right decision; staying the night. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now, and he definitely wouldn't want to be at home or Michael's.

Speaking of Michael- Jeremy's phone started ringing from the living room, and Michael's ringtone flooded throughout the apartment.

"I-I should get that." Jeremy sighed, standing to his feet and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Okay, Jeremy. Where the fuck are you? Rich and I were making out in a parking lot when we saw your car."

"I'm with Jake. I'm staying the night, so don't worry about me."

"Okay. Wait, Rich don't you da-"

"GET SOME, TALLASS!" Jeremy winced, holding his phone out at arm's length as he tried to hang up. He won't hear anything in that ear for a while.

"Hey. I have some sweatpants and things you can borrow. Hurry and change, or I'll start blaring Carly Rae Jepsen." Jake actually pulled his keys out of the lock, shutting the door quickly. Jeremy pressed a quick kiss to Jake's cheek, before walking into the bedroom. It's not the biggest, but it's enough that they'll be able to sleep together. He'll take it.

Overall, he's just happy. He didn't have to deal with the squip to get Jake; his own nerdiness had somehow interested Jake, and he doesn't know how. He's just happy.

"Call me maybe" interrupted the quiet apartment, and Jeremy could only groan as Jake started singing along from the living room. Tonight was going to be pure chaos, but he couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing.


End file.
